Blackout
by CanzetYote
Summary: Oneshot. Little My is on the verge of death from a mysterious illness. However, she only wants to share her final moments with one friend. Who will that friend be?


**NOTE:** _The following is a oneshot deathfic I wrote this morning. Yep, I wrote it all this morning using Wi-Fi on my Nintendo 3DS. Feel free to red and review._

The flame that had been burning bright a couple weeks ago was now reduced to a tiny ember. Little My lay in bed. She had never felt so weak. So vulnerable. She absolutely hated it. The fever had taken a toll on her tiny body. She could still talk up a storm as usual as she was a fighter, but physically, she had trouble even getting out of bed. Moominmama took care of her but nothing she did helped. The little mymble just grew weaker and weaker.

Just a couple days ago, she had slipped into a small coma and by some miracle, came back. But now she felt worse than ever. She knew she wouldn't have very long to live. Maybe even an hour left. She wanted to have a one on one conversation with one of her friends. Sadly, she didn't have time to talk to all of them. Her thoughts moved to Moomintroll. Sure, the were good friends but they weren't best friends. Then she thought about Snufkin. Maybe he could give her some philosophical advice before she passes but he was too calm for her final words. She then thought about Snorkmaiden. Maybe they could have some girl talk before she passes on but it just wouldn't be right. Finally, she thought about Sniff. Poor, poor Sniff. The Sniff she always teased for being a coward, the one she always called names and argued with. The one she beat with a frying pan, the one she played mean pranks on, the one she guilt tripped so hard once that he started crying. Guilt tore at her heart when she thought how much she had hurt him. She needed to make amends. She needed to fix the hurt she caused him. She knew who to speak to.

Sniff entered the room. He looked like he was going to start bawling any second as he made his way to Little My's bedside. Little My tried her best to smile at him, "Hey, Sniff..."

"Hey, Little My..." Sniff spoke softly, blinking a few times to keep the tears at bay "So...you want to talk to me?"

Little My nodded, "Yep. Sniff...Do you remember all the times I've yelled at you and insulted you?"

"I sure do. In fact, I got a few dozen journals of your abuse back in my cave for records." Sniff replied sarcastically.

Little My picked up on Sniff's sarcasm and chuckled a bit despite her weakened state, "Yeah...about all that. I never was very nice to you."

Sniff scratched his head, "I don't recall you being nice to anyone except that one time we were with Ninny."

Little My smirked, "You're such a pessimist, Sniff. But ya know what? I can't really blame you. Being separated from your parents at such a young age could mess anyone up."

Sniff's ears wilted a little, "Please, don't go there, Little My. That's very personal business."

Little My sighed, "You know, Sniff. I never really felt the need to apologize to anyone...until now."

Sniff blinked, "You're sorry?"

Little My nodded, "I've been a real jerk to you, Sniff. I hope you can forgive me for everything I've done to you."

Sniff could feel the lump in his throat return, he knew he was going to cry pretty soon, "I...I forgive you...but...I've never been a very good friend myself. I've been so greedy I've risked my life for garnets. Can't really blame you for yelling at me when I look back on it."

Little My smiled at Sniff, "It's no wonder we're best friends. We're a couple of jerks."

"Best friend?" Sniff blinked a few times, his eyes now glistening with unshed tears.

Little My smirked as she grabbed Sniff's paw and squeezed it, "Yeah. Best friends."

"That's so...so...so..." Sniff began, at a loss for words.

Little My squeezed tighter, "Touching?"

Sniff had tears rolling down his muzzle and his large ears were wilted but he had a sad, knowing smile on his face as he nodded slowly and choked out, "Yes...that's the word."

Little My noticed the tears rolling down Sniff's muzzle so she chuckled a bit, "You're such a wimp but I love you anyway, Sniff."

"I guess that's so." Sniff replied, the salty tears falling from his whiskers like silver rain but then he noticed she had tears running down her own face, "You're crying too, you know."

Little My touched her cheek and felt wetness, "Really?"

Sniff nodded slowly as more tears trickled down his face, "Yeah...So, I guess that makes you a wimp, too..."

Little My smirked, "If I didn't love you so much, I'd punch you on the nose for that."

Sniff whined a little, "My nose is a real sensitive area. It bruises easily, you know."

Little My nodded but then she began to shiver a little and she squeezed Sniff's paw as tightly as she possibly could as if hanging on for dear life, "Sniff, I want you to promise me two things."

"What's that?" Sniff asked, rubbing his eyes with his free paw.

"Never lose yourself, Sniff. I'll be gone soon, I'll take a deep sleep and I won't wake up. Cry all you like, just don't become so depressed you can't eat or lose interest in those shiny gold coins you love so much." Little My replied.

Sniff nodded, "Okay. What's the other promise?"

Little My's voice took on an uncharacteristically weak and frightened tone, "Sniff, I'm scared. I may not show it but I really am. I'm scared to know what it's like on the other side. That kind of thing scares me deeply. Don't tell the others that I was scared when I was dying. Please..."

Sniff thought about it for a bit, "There's nothing wrong with being sc-"

"JUST PROMISE ME OR MY GHOST WILL HAUNT YOU FOREVER!" Little My shouted.

Sniff jumped at the screaming, "All right. All right. I won't tell, you have my word."

"That's our little secret." Little My smiled, feeling her heart beat slowing, "Goodbye...Sniff...I...love...you..."

Sniff squeezed his eyes shut against the salty sting of tears as he felt Little My's pulse stop, "Goodbye...I love you too...Little My."

The flame. The flame that once burned so brightly had been put out. Little My was officially dead. Sniff covered her with the blanket and slowly walked out of the room. Everyone sat and stared as Sniff fell to his knees and sobbed so hard he could barely even speak. Mymble knelt down beside him and pulled him into an embrace. She herself was crying. There wasn't a dry eye in Moominhouse that day but Sniff had cried the hardest of anyone.

The next morning was a rough one, Little My wasn't there to wake the boys up so Moomintroll eventually woke up Sniff and Sniff yawned. His cheeks and snout were still damp with tears as he had been crying in his sleep. Moomintroll couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor thing. They went downstairs and Moominmama cooked them pancakes for breakfast. Without Little My around, the silence was almost jarring.

Sniff slowly ate his pancakes. He wasn't really hungry but he didn't want to break his promise to Little My. No one said a single word as they ate their pancakes. When they finished, Moomintroll and Sniff stepped outside. As they walked through Moominvalley, Sniff stopped by the tree that he and Little My used to rest under. He hung his head as tears rolled slowly down his cheeks. Sweet nostalgia. He could feel the cool autumn breeze chill the teardrops on his cheeks as he choked back a sob. His heart shattered to pieces as he longed to hear Little My's insults penetrate his ears. He and Moomintroll sat under the tree together. Moomintroll sat next to Sniff and placed his hand on his back because that's all he could really do, be there for him.

There was a long silence before Sniff finally spoke, "We're going to have to get used to waking up like this, Moomin."

Moomin nodded, "Snufkin told me that nothing lasts forever. That's why he doesn't try to get too attached to things."

Sniff crossed his arms, "He'll probably get over it soon enough. It's much harder for me to accept it."

"I can tell." Moomintroll replied, "Are you sure you'll be all right?"

Sniff nodded, "I made Little My a promise. I can't stay depressed about it forever."

Moomintroll nodded, "Good point. But it's awfully quiet without her."

Sniff's ears wilted a little and he started fidgeting, trying not to cry again, "Yeah...too quiet."

Moomintroll patted Sniff on the back, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, Sniff."

Sniff nodded, "I'm fine...don't worry about me. I just need some alone time in my cave. I need to relax."

Moomintroll sighed, "All right. Just remember that I'm here for you if you want to talk about things."

Sniff looked annoyed as he walked away from the tree, "I told you, Moomin. I'm fine. I just need to be alone."

But Sniff wasn't fine at all. His heart was broken to pieces. The day Little My passed away, Sniff felt like a part of him died along with her. Deep down, he wanted her to yell at him and insult him again. He wanted her to smack him with a frying pan. He wanted her to prank him. He even wanted her to make sarcastic remarks about him behind his back. It just wasn't the same without her. It would never be the same without her. Sniff trekked through Moominvalley until he reached his cave-house. Taking a deep breath, he knew he wasn't just retreating to the darkness of his cave but the darkness tormenting his heart as well. The flame had died. It was a complete blackout.

The end.


End file.
